Starlight
by mouchwar49
Summary: Songfic sur Starlight OS. Les Bookmen doivent partir de la Congrégation pour toujours, ce qui n'est pas pour le plus grand plaisir de Lavi... Lavix?


Disclaimer : Songfic basée sur Starlight de Muse.

Ni cette chanson ni -man ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent.

J'écris quasiment que des trucs sur Lavi... Mais spas ma faute, il me manque trop, on le voit plus dans le manga ;_;

...

**Starlight**

- Lavi, nous partons, annonça Bookman.

- Pardon ? sursauta Lavi. Mais pourquoi ?

Sitôt après avoir prononcé ces mots, Lavi se mordit la langue. Zut. Maudit réflexe. Cette seule réponse était une raison suffisante à Bookman : le jeune archiviste s'était trop lié à la Congrégation et aux exorcistes et ne voulait pas en partir. Le vieux ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, son disciple savait.

- Très bien... marmonna-t-il amèrement. Quand ?

- Ce soir. J'ai prévenu Komui, il n'annoncera notre départ que demain, lorsque nous serons partis. Les adieux sont inutiles. Tu le sais, Lavi.

Le roux était déchiré. Son grand-père avait tout anticipé, il ne pouvait rien faire. Même pas dire simplement « Au revoir » à ceux qu'il aimait. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Aimer quelqu'un et s'y attacher lui était interdit. Il avait brisé cette règle essentielle et le vieux le savait. Ce départ était une punition. Lavi aurait aimé protester, tenter de convaincre Bookman de le laisser voir ses amis une dernière fois, mais il savait que c'était inutile. Il ne dit rien.

...

Ils étaient partis par bateau. Vers un énième nouvel endroit où ils feraient leurs enregistrements, comme d'habitude. Loin de la Congrégation et des exorcistes. Leur départ s'était fait sans encombres, sous les seuls yeux de Komui. Même à lui, Lavi aurait aimé dire « Au revoir » mais il ne devait pas. Il s'était contenté de monter dans l'embarcation en silence, suivant son maître.

Appuyé contre la rambarde à l'arrière du bateau, Lavi regardait la Congrégation s'éloigner de lui, la grande tour se faisant de plus en plus petite à l'horizon. C'était la nuit, Bookman se reposait dans leur cabine, mais le roux ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il aurait au moins aimé dire adieu à ses amis. Il ne supportait pas de penser qu'ils pourraient être triste en le sachant parti. C'était la première fois qu'il avait cette impression. Il aurait aimé pleurer, mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer.

_Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die_

La Congrégation avait disparu de l'horizon. Lavi ne supportant plus de regarder fixement cette ligne droite derrière laquelle il savait que se trouvaient les gens qu'il aimait, il préféra lever la tête vers le ciel. Ce n'était pas franchement mieux. Le ciel de nuit était clair, sans nuages. Il voyait toutes les étoiles. La lumière des étoiles. Son esprit ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette lumière au bonheur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec les exorcistes. Surtout Lui. Maintenant que ce bonheur avait disparu, la lumière des étoiles lui était insupportable. Est-ce qu'il retrouverait un jour un tel bonheur ? Il aimerait, Lavi aimerait tellement. Le revoir. Ou retrouver quelqu'un comme Lui. Même sans savoir si ça en valait la peine, il ne voulait pas finir sa vie le coeur vidé.

_Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore  
_

Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas pu leur Lui dire « Au revoir »... Même pas L'enlacer une dernière fois, L'embrasser, Lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il devait partir, qu'il n'avait pas le choix... Lavi aurait tant voulu l'avoir encore une fois dans ses bras, rien qu'une fois. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur les joues.

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms_

C'était la première fois que l'amour lui tombait dessus. Son cœur vide s'était un peu rempli à la lumière qui émanait de Lui, plus puissante que celle d'une étoile. Ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver, étant donné la condition de Bookman du rouquin. Mais celui-ci s'en fichait éperduement. Avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit quelqu'un chose dans son coeur lui avait donné tellement de bien. Lavi s'en serait voulu s'il avait dû mourir sans connaître ça. Mais c'était fini. Si ça pouvait recommencer...

_My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive  
_

Lavi respira un grand coup et sécha ses larmes. Il devait bien s'y résoudre. Cela avait été une belle époque. De merveilleux souvenirs. Mais c'était fini, il fallait passer à autre chose. Il allait conserver ces souvenirs dans son cœur, et continuer de vivre, faire comme avant, avant qu'il n'arrive à la Congrégation et ne Le voit, reprendre la vie comme avant, comme un Bookman. Mais les souvenirs en plus. Lavi sourit en se les remémorant. Jamais il ne les laisserait s'échapper de sa mémoire infaillible.

_But I'll never let you go  
If you promised not to fade away  
Never __fade away  
_

Lavi repensa à ses amis de la Congrégation. A Lui. Comment réagirait-Il en apprenant qu'Il ne reverrait jamais le rouquin ? L'archiviste imagina qu'Il serait dégoûté. Pendant un instant, Il allait le haïr de ne pas être venu Lui dire au revoir, d'être aller Le voir une dernière fois. Puis Lavi Lui manquerait. Comme un trou noir. Il imagina qu'Il serait triste. Lui aussi aurait une partie de son cœur en moins. Il espèrerait revoir Lavi un jour, Il guetterait de temps en temps à sa fenêtre, en attendant en vain que le Bookman Junior revienne. Espoirs vains.

_Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations_

Lavi bailla. Le sommeil était finalement parvenu jusqu'à lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa cabine, encore songeur. Il espérait qu'il pourrait bien dormir. Pour rêver de Lui, ne pas l'oublier. Rêver de retrouvailles, des moments passés ensemble et qu'ils pourraient encore passer ensemble. Rêver qu'il Le prenait dans ses bras, qu'il L'embrassait, qu'il Lui disait qu'il L'aimait.

Rêver juste de Lui.

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms  
I just wanted to hold_

...

Au départ, pour moi le « Lui » était Kanda, mais je ne l'ai pas cité pasque je fais trop de Layuu à mon goût. Alors, libre à vous d'imaginer qui vous voulez dans le rôle du « Lui » (dans la limite du raisonnable... Le premier à me faire du Lavichaoji ou autre chose similaire je l'incendie)

Ya pas tant de personnes que ça que j'imagine avec Lavi... Que Kanda et Moyashi à la limite en fait *pan* (Et Deak *re-pan*)

Autre note, j'ai coupé une partie de la chanson car c'était les mêmes couplets répétés.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ~


End file.
